1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a tractor mower system and particularly to a large grass rotary mower attachment and a hydraulic reservoir and power attachment for a farm tractor that can be connected to or released from the tractor in a very short period of time.
2. Description of Related Art
Stuchl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,086 dated Dec. 8, 1981 discloses a mowing attachment for tractors. However, the mowing attachment is intended for small garden size tractors. The mower in the Stuchl patent does not have the kinds of controls that are present in the mower accessory of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,274 to Webb, dated May 15, 1962 discloses multiple bar mowers attached to a tractor. The mowers can be raised and lowered and they can be detached from the tractor. However, the Webb patent does not disclose a large mower accessory with the features of the present invention.
Goodwin U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,227 dated Nov. 22, 1955 discloses a mechanism for elevating mowers. The Goodwin patent discloses a typical gang-mower arrangement of mowers mounted at the midsection of a tractor rather than in front of the tractor as in the present invention.
Mullet et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,160 discloses rotary mowers, but they are not mounted in front of the tractor as disclosed in the present invention so that all mower units can be observed by the operator of the tractor.
The Van der Lely U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,981 discloses mowers that can be pivoted upwardly, but these mowers are not shown attached to the front end of a tractor.
Bacon U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,619 discloses a particular kind of mowing unit but otherwise not like the one of the present invention.